With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, gaming, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. Traditionally, broadcast media, being based on pre-computer age technology, developed on its own path, without any regard to other media systems. However, with readily available, cost-effective broadband services, bandwidth intensive applications, such as video streaming and online gaming, have become viable alternatives to legacy broadcast systems.
It is recognized that modern lifestyles have become so reliant on digital interfaces that media devices, such as set-top boxes (STBs), are developing into important iconographies of media content accessibility. As such, an increasing number of individuals are utilizing STBs to achieve the advantages of ubiquitous access to information and entertainment. The sheer volume and diversity of media content available through STBs make it challenging for even the most dedicated user to manage and track the content. In circumstances where multiple individuals share the same STB, this problem becomes exponentially more challenging.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides flexible, efficient techniques to organize and bookmark content accessible through STBs.